All's Fair in Love and Death
by Xealvi
Summary: Twilight is almost eighteen years old and is dying. She doesn't know why. Her parents, Lucius and Phoenix, seem to be hiding something from her. What, she doesn't know. But what will it take to get the secret that could save her life?
1. Prologue

**This story is actually a sequel to one I wrote called "Two New Demigods" but you don't have to read it to understand this one. (though background info is helpful)**

**Okay, legal stuff. I should higher a lawyer for this. *sighs* I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and other wonderful creative stuff Rick Riordan has thought up. I would like to think that I own Nyx and Dawn, but sadly I don't. Though Rick doesn't own them either. They are part of the Greek Gods and Goddess, though you have to do a LOT of research to find them. So I guess the Greeks own them, though they aren't alive to claim them are they? *laughs***

**Now on with the story...

* * *

  
**

**Prologue**

A man sits on a hospital bed with his wife. At first glace they look like normal parents anxiously waiting the return of their new child. But if you look close, little things begin to stand out that show there is something different about them.

The man has an overshadow and dark circles under his eyes that displayed his lack of sleep. His arm is wrapped tenderly around his wife. He seems to be deeply in love with her. But there is something odd about the man.

His hair is a golden yellow that shines under the fluorescent hospital lights. He has blue eyes. But they don't look right. It was almost as if there was something blocking the natural colour, like he was wearing contacts. If you looked hard enough, you would swear that traces of gold showed beneath the blue.

The man seems tired, but he laughs and jokes with his wife. He seems to be really bright and there is always a smile on his face. His skin seems to slightly glow, as if flushed with heat. If you told anyone, they would tell you that you were imagining things.

The woman is so completely opposite him, you would think it's amazing that they got married. Her hair is a sleek raven black that glistens like the night sky. She has pale skin that is only highlighted by the way she feels after giving birth. Eyes as black as the darkness of an abyss would make you stop to stare if you caught her gaze.

She rests her head against her husband's chest. They seem to be deeply in love. The rings on their fingers are new, you can tell that they're young; nineteen at the very least. Hardships on their faces and a deep sadness in their eyes make you wonder if perhaps they've seen a little too much for their short lifespan.

Another man and women walk into the room. They seem to be very good friends with the two on the bed. The man that walks in seems to be very happy. His ocean green eyes sparkle at the couple on the bed as he flips his dark brown hair.

The woman beside him is holding onto his arm. She has honey blond hair and swirling gray eyes that look like mist. There is a baseball cap on her head, and she's smiling along with the man.

There are rings on their fingers too. They appear to have been married about the same amount of time as the couple waiting for their new child. Something seems odd about the second couple too. Both keep glancing nervously over their shoulder as if they expect something to come chasing after them. In everyone's voices there is a nervous strain, as if everyone was scared of something.

"Hey Percy. It's great to see you man." The golden haired man says with a slight boyish charm. "You too Annabeth."

The couple that walked in, Percy and Annabeth, smiles at him. After another glance over his shoulder Percy speaks up. "It's good to see you too Lucius. And you Phoenix."

The woman on the bed smiles softly. It's apparent that she's not used to smiling so much. "Thanks so much for coming. I know it was a risk for both of you."

The woman Annabeth speaks up. Her voice is laced with worry as she speaks. "Are you two sure it's wise to be all the way out here in the hospital? I think it would be much safer for you if you were back at the camp."

Lucius and Phoenix shake their heads in unison. They haven't let go of each other once since entering the hospital almost an entire day ago. The man speaks. "We've talked it over, and we want our child to grow up in an environment without the stress we went through the past year."

Percy scoffs. "Where are you planning on going? It's hard enough to hide just the two of you, but you add your child into the equation and you might as well be giant signs inviting danger from every corner of the country."

"We've got it figured out." Phoenix tells him calmly. Her voice has an icy calm to it, a tone that makes Percy flinch backwards slightly. "We've decided to move to Los Angeles. The human stench around there should be high enough to hide us."

"Los Angeles, are you kidding me?" Annabeth cries out; her calm demeanor breaking. "That's where you get to the Underworld! It's almost swarming with monsters!"

She turns to Percy for help. "Remember when we went there on our first quest? It was a nightmare!"

Percy chuckles at the memory though. He doesn't seem to take the situation as seriously as his wife. "Yeah, you hated me then."

Annabeth's hard glare turns soft. "Well, I don't anymore now do I?"

"You sure don't." Percy tells her as he kisses his wife passionately.

Lucius clears his throat loudly, though it's clear by his body position that he wants to do the same with his wife. "We've already got an apartment picked out, and we're moving there as soon as Phoenix is cleared to get out of the hospital."

Percy sighs as he gives his best friend a long look. "You'd better be careful Lucius. And you make sure you haul your butt up to camp if anything even goes slightly wrong."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Annabeth cuts in. "Chiron told us to tell you that you're always welcome back at the camp."

"It'd be nice to go back sometime." Phoenix admits

Lucius smiles and pulls his wife closer into his arms. He whispers in her ear. "I'd like to go back and visit one clearing in the woods in particular."

He wags his eyebrows at her playfully and she blushes a bright pink at the comment. The other two don't understand, but they have their own inside jokes.

There's a knock on the door. Just a regular knock; slightly automatic. All people in the room call for the person to enter. A tiny little nurse enters with a pink bundle.

The nurse walks over to Phoenix, who now has tears filling in her eyes. She hands the bundle to the emotional woman. "You have a beautiful baby girl."

Lucius squeezes his wife with his arm as she holds the baby. The nurse leaves the room and everyone automatically crowds the baby.

"She's so tiny!" Percy remarks, earning a slap on the arm from his wife.

"She's beautiful." Phoenix sighs in happiness.

"Just like her mother." Lucius whispers, a smile on his face. He can't believe that the little bundle of joy in his wife's arms was actually his.

Annabeth leans into her husband's arms. "I hope we have a little baby like that someday."

Percy seems to be a little nervous by the statement, so he just smiles and holds his wife closer as the other couple gazes at their child.

"I think she'll have your hair." Lucius points to the black fuzz on the baby's head.

"She's got your natural heat though." Phoenix remarks. "Just feel her."

Curious all people in the room put a hand on the child. And all yank their hands back as if they'd been burned.

"Dang, how can you stand to hold that?" Percy yelps, earning him yet another slap from his wife.

Phoenix laughs. A rare laugh that sounds like bells and singing angels to her husband. "I can manage my husband quite well can't I?"

Lucius sneaks a kiss from her. He doesn't seem to mind that she had just insulted him. "I wonder what colour her eyes will be."

Almost as if the baby could hear them, she opened her eyes. A brilliant gold shone at her two parents, both of them issuing gasps.

"She has your eyes." Phoenix whispers lovingly to her husband.

Lucius nods wordlessly. He was so amazed at this little creature that looked up at him with intelligent eyes, as if she knew who he was.

"Can I hold her?" He manages to choke out to his wife.

She gingerly places the baby into his waiting arms. He smiles at the baby as tears begin to fall down his face.

"Hey there." He whispers to the baby. "I'm your daddy." Lucius seems over whelmed by the three little words. Then he smiles and shows the baby to his wife. "And that's your mommy."

Suddenly two figures appear in the room as if out of nowhere. It was a good thing no one else was in the room, or there would have been a lot of explaining to do.

Both figures were women, and both were tall with amazing curvy bodies. But there the similarities ended. One was golden blond and had eyes of the same warm colour. Her skin was slightly tanned but she looked very kind and inviting.

The other woman could have been her opposite. She had dark black hair that rivaled a crow's but looked velvety smooth. Her skin was pale but had the glow of a star in the sky. This woman's eyes were dark and cold, like the pits of an abyss. But underneath you could tell she could be kind and warm too.

It was clear that these two women were the mothers of Phoenix and Lucius. Both smile at the four of them. Then the dark haired one speaks up. "It's good to see you haven't ditched my daughter boy."

Lucius smiles. "Nyx, I wouldn't leave your daughter if she stabbed herself in the heart with a sword."

"Yeah you already proved that once." Percy laughs until Nyx glares at him. He squirms under her gaze until he gives her an apology. "Sorry Ms. Goddess of the Night."

The golden woman laughs. Her laugh is deep and full of meaning, like her son's. "May I see the child?"

"Of course Dawn." Phoenix smiles at her mother-in-law as her husband hands her the baby.

"May I?" Nyx and Dawn both say simultaneously.

"Uh, sure." Phoenix agrees after looking at her husband, neither one of them sure what they wanted to do.

Dawn leans down and whispers a few soft words in the baby's ear that are too quiet for a human ear to pick up. Then she kisses the baby on the forehead. Nyx repeats the same ritual.

Then they pass the baby back to Phoenix, who seems to glad to have her own baby back. She looks at them confused though. "What was that for?"

Nyx smiles at her daughter. A rare smile for the perpetually silent night goddess. "We just blessed your daughter."

Dawn smiles at them. "It will protect her from monsters for a good while."

Suddenly Dawn's smile disappears. "But we're not sure what else it may do. The gods don't bless people often and I don't believe that two goddesses have ever blessed the same person before."

Nyx looks worried too. "It shouldn't be too bad, but with her heritage you never know."

Percy smiles and speaks up. "Maybe it'll just reverse any damage done while Phoenix was temporarily dead."

Phoenix shudders. "Please don't remind me."

Both goddesses nod, but neither seems convinced. "Maybe. But we'll be watching."

They disappear in the usual flash of bright light. The other four just shrug and turn to look at the tiny baby in Phoenix's arms.

"So what are you going to name her?" Annabeth asks curiously.

Phoenix looks at her husband, who now has his arm draped around her shoulder again. "We went over a few names. But they all seem too ordinary for our special girl."

"Special she is." Percy puts in. "Not only was she blessed by the goddess of the Dawn and the goddess of the Night, but she was born to their offspring. Plus, you had died for a while. It's amazing that you were still pregnant when you were brought back."

Phoenix smiles at him as Annabeth slaps him for the third time. "We think we've come up with a name that won't upset either of our parents."

Lucius smiles as he gazes at his baby girl. "We'll name her after a time of day when Dawn and Nyx meet and co-operate. Between sunset and nightfall. The time she was born."

They both smile at the unique name they thought up. In unison they say their baby girl's name.

"Twilight."

* * *

**Please no flames about the child's name. I actually love that name, and I hate that Stephanie Meyer used it as her book title. I saw the name in a book I read(no, not in twilight) and I really liked it. So it's staying. NO FLAMES!**

**On a brighter note, I would love to see reviews from everyone! it makes me really excited! This was just a prologue to sink into the real story, but I hope you liked it! I should have the next chapter out in at least two days.  
**


	2. Building of Death

**Told you I'd update quickly! Also, I found me a lawyer!**

**Bob-the-lawyer: Yes I am now Xealvi's lawyer.**

**Xealvi: *claps hands* Yea! Now, do your line!**

**Bob-the-lawyer: She doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Or doctors, hospitals and their various tools of medicine.  
**

**Xealvi: But?**

**Bob-the-lawyer: But she does own Twilight, Phoenix, Lucius, Steve, Mike and Alex. **

**Xealvi: YEA! Thanks Bob-the-lawyer! **

**Bob-the-lawyer: *mutters* Yeah, yeah, yeah. I just hope my friend Travis-the-lawyer was thinking straight when he directed you to me. (See Foolish by Kayka-chan, who is given credit for the lawyer idea)**

**Xealvi: What?**

**Bob-the-lawyer: N-n-nothing Xealvi. Please give her lots of reviews! She's happier with them!

* * *

  
**

**Seventeen Years Later…**

**Building of Death**

Against my will, I'm dragged back to the awful building. My mother says that the doctors just need some more blood. Father says it won't hurt.

But they both lie to me. It hurts every time. The sensation of having a sharp object breech your skin, and draw the fluid that supports your very life is not a pleasant one. Not being able to see the needle they stick into my skin makes it even worse.

As we get out of the car in the parking lot, I grab my father's arm. His skin is warm, as if he was burning with a temperature. But he's never sick. He never uses a thermometer either; says they don't work for him.

My father guides me across the parking lot. The sounds slam into my head and hurt my sensitive ears. Smells bombard me like when my brothers threw water balloons at me a few years ago.

My mother walks beside my father. She's holding onto his other arm. Steve and Mike walk far behind us; as if embarrassed to be seen with us. Like a child, I turn around and stick my tongue out in their general direction. I can't see what motion they make back, but from the slight wave of air and a grunt, I can tell one of them just gave me the finger.

Now how can I tell this, you ask? Well, I'll tell you. My senses of hearing, smell, touch and taste are all higher than a normal human's. Why? I'm blind. Have been since I was born.

We enter the awful building and the smell of death and decay waft up my nose. It's really foul smelling; but the smog filled skies of Los Angeles are hardly any better. I nearly gag when we walk inside, and I struggle against my father to get back outside.

"Please, I don't want to be here." I beg him.

"Twi, they just need a vile of blood. We'll be out of here before you know it." His voice is warm and loving, but I still don't want to go.

I'm just about to start begging when Mike speaks up. He's a year older than me, but I'm not really related him. My parents adopted both him and Steve after I was born. Steve is Mike's real brother and is a year younger than me. They tell me it's because they wanted more kids, but couldn't have any. I tell them they could have brought home a dog instead. At least it would have the dignity to be sorry for anything it did.

"You're just scared." Mike teases me.

"Bock bock bock bock bock!" Steve imitates a chicken.

I can tell that they've moved in front of me. In my head, I can see where they are from their footfalls and the sound of their breathing. Rashly, I kick out with my foot, striking first Mike then Steve in the shins.

"Ow!" Loud cries come from both of their mouths and make me want to gag them. The racket was going to give me a headache.

"Mom, do something!" Steve complains to my mother.

"Twilight." My mother warns me in an icy tone.

I sigh hopelessly. My brothers were pests, and my parents knew it, but they put up with it. If you asked me, they should be put back up for adoption.

Annoyed, I shake my father's hand off of my arm. "I know where it is." I mutter darkly under my breath.

It's true though. My parents have been dragging me here just about every week for as long as I can remember. The pathway to my regular doctor was memorized just about after our third visit. In my world, if you don't memorize your surroundings, you get hurt. Badly.

My steps are measured. Every step is counted in my head; I don't even have to count anymore. People around me seem to back away. They can sense the power in my walk, and it scares them.

I walk with purpose, and I don't miss a step. My family is left behind, but I don't mind. I work best alone.

Corridor after corridor unfolds before me. Coldness seems to radiate from the very walls, and I shiver under my jacket. For a minute it seems as if the walls are closing in on me, and I have to stop walking.

Slowly, I breathe in and out through my mouth. As soon as the suffocating feeling fades I continue before they catch up with me.

Right. Left. Right. Left. My feet silently cross the floor as I walk. One day I had gotten bored and had perfected a way to walk without making a noise. It actually was very useful sometimes.

I turn sharply to arrive at a set of stairs. I know they're there, even if I can't see them. They're always there on my way, as if there to torment and mock me.

Slowly, I reach out for the railing. My hand grasps the cold wood, and a sick feeling passes over my stomach. Someone who was close to dying had recently touched this railing. The feeling of death was cold and clammy on my hand. It was surprising I hadn't smelled it before; but then again, scents that were rubbed off on objects were harder to detect.

Carefully, I raise one foot into the air and place it on the next step up. Thankfully, my foot falls back onto solid substance. I keep going. You never could tell with the stairs. Sometimes you just fell onto air.

I'm caught up in my thoughts when this very thing happens to me. I let out a small gasp as I start to fall forward. My hands automatically snap in front of me and I cringe as I wait for the anticipated impact.

It doesn't come. Suddenly I realize that someone was holding me around the waist. I let out a sigh of relief.

"You'd better be a little more careful." The person says. From the voice, I can tell it's a boy about my age.

"I'll try." I laugh. "Can you help me stand?"

"Oh yeah yeah." The boy confirms as he helps me stand straight. By his voice he sounds really nice and kind.

"What's your name?" He asks me.

"Twilight. Most people just call me Twi though." I answer him.

"Oh that's a cool name. Mine's really boring. It's just Alex." Peppermint. The air coming out of his mouth smelled like peppermint.

"Like the Greek hero?" I ask.

"Yeah. Alexander the Great. He's a great personal friend of mine actually."

I can't help but laugh. There was just something about him that made me want to laugh. A scent was coming off of him that smelled like pine. Altogether, he smelled a bit like Christmas.

"It's nice to meet you." I feel a movement in the air that must have been his head nodding.

"You too." I smile at him.

He doesn't say anything for a bit. Then he clears his throat. "Um, excuse me?"

"What?"

"You going to shake my hand?"

"Oh I'm sorry." I apologize in a gush. The movement from his head I'd felt must have hid the movement of his hand.

I stick one of my hands out experimentally until it brushes his outstretched hand. Quickly I grab onto it and shake it. His hand was warm, but not unpleasantly. It sent little tingles down my spine.

"Are you okay?" Alex asks me, his voice flooded with worry.

"I'm in a hospital, of course I'm not okay." I tell him sarcastically.

I can feel the confused look he gives me. Gently I let out a sigh. "I'm blind."

"Oh gods!" He cries out as he grabs my arm. "Here, let me help you."

Surprisingly, I find that I don't argue. Normally I'm very independent, but there was just something about him.

Alex helps me up the rest of the stairs. I'm about to thank him when he speaks. "Where are you going? I'll escort you there."

He sounded so earnest and nice. I couldn't just turn him down. Plus it was nice to just rely on someone else for a change.

"Dr. Barr." I tell him.

He doesn't move for a second. Then he takes my arm in a gentlemanly fashion and begins walking.

"So if you're not sick, what are you doing here?" I ask him.

He laughs. It's a neat sort of sound. Not the warm and completely smothering laugh of my father or the light bell laugh of my mother, but a good mix between the two that was very pleasant to listen to.

"How do you know I'm not sick?"

"You don't smell like it." I answer simply.

I can tell he's giving me funny looks, but I don't explain any further. He shrugs his shoulder as he answers. "I work here part time. But I'm almost done for the summer."

"Where do you go in the summer?"

"I have a thing in New York I go to every summer."

"That sounds cool."

"It is _very_ cool." He sighs but I can tell that it's in longing, not in sadness.

We walk in silence for a while. I'm surprised my family hasn't caught up to us by now, but I was glad they hadn't.

"Do you have a fever?" He asks suddenly.

"No why?"

"Your skin is really warm."

I shrug. "My dad is like that. He's always really warm. I guess I got that from him. But no, I don't have a fever."

He nods his head, the movement blows his pine smell in my face and I smile. I loved the woods. The country was always where I longed to be; I hated the city with a passion. There was just too much going on. Most of the time I could tune it out, but sometimes it just overwhelmed me.

"You have really pretty eyes you know?" Alex mentions casually.

"Really?" A girly giggle comes out of my mouth. "What are they like?"

"They're blue, and it looks like there are gold flecks in it."

I sigh. He picks up on it. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what that means." I tell him sadly.

"What do you mean? You don't know what colours are?" I shake my head as an answer.

"Blue, green, yellow, red. They all mean nothing to you?"

"Nothing. A lot of things mean nothing to me. Some things you have to be able to see to understand. People have tried to explain them to me, but I just don't understand."

"Huh." He trails off, deep in thought.

After a minute he speaks up. "Well we're here."

We stop in the familiar surroundings. I'd been coming here as far back as I can remember. It was like a second home to me. I hated it.

I crinkle my nose in distaste. This was the worst room in the whole building. It completely reeked of death, and all the patients that stayed in this ward would all cry out in pain. The sounds would crawl up my skin, and it was altogether a very horrid feeling.

"I guess I'll see you later then." Alex says.

I shrug. There was probably no way I'd see him again, if he was leaving for the summer. I had a feeling this would be the last time I came to this hospital.

"Later." I mutter though. A part of me didn't want to disappoint him.

He takes my hand and gently presses his lips to my skin. If he suspected that I had a fever, I was sure he was positive of it now. I could feel my face visibly heating up.

Alex lets go of my hand. "Later Twi."

He walks away. His breath has left a peppermint smell on my hand and I can smell the pine on my arm. The sound of his footfalls gets farther and farther away until I can't hear them anymore.

I smile to myself. "Later Alex."

Carefully, I edge my way over to a seat. It's made of cold hard wood. I grimace as I sit down. Figures that the waiting area would be just like the rest of the hospital. Cold and depressing.

The footfalls reach me before my actual family does. Thankfully my parents don't seem mad, just a little peeved.

"Twi, you need to stop rushing off like that!" My father scolds me. It doesn't work very well though, because his voice is full of love and warmth.

"Who was that guy you were with Twix?" Mike cuts right to the chase. I can tell he's going to use it to tease me.

"Don't call me Twix." I tell him harshly. That nickname bugged the crap out of me.

"Twix has a boyfriend!" Steve says in a sing-song voice.

"He's not my boyfriend." I yell at him.

"Twix has a boyfriend!" Steve repeats in the sing-song voice. Mike joined in with him.

I thrust my fist forward in the direction the voice came from. To my smug satisfaction, it lands right in the middle of his face.

Steve groans as he sinks to the ground. "MOM! She punched me in the nose!"

"Twilight." She warns dangerously.

"Hey, go easy on her." My father whispers in her ear. "I knew another girl that wasn't afraid to land a good punch."

My mother calms down and gives a little girlish giggle. I groan and make a gagging sound. Sometimes my parents could be such teenagers. Once, everyone was out of the house and I came home early to find them making out like they were sixteen.

I shiver violently at the memory. Was I ever glad I was blind that day. As it is, the sounds and the of smell of it will probably haunt me for the rest of my life.

Suddenly a door opens to my right. A high pitched voice calls out to me. "Twilight Masterfield?"

I rise to my feet. "Hey Meredith."

She jumps. I can tell because of the sound of her feet hitting the floor for a second time. "Oh, Twilight. There you are. I swear, you make me jump every time you do that."

I begin to walk towards her. "No, stop." She tells me and I freeze in place. " Dr. Barr will be out in a second to talk to you."

The door opens again and her footfalls echo as she walks away. I grab the edge of the chair and ease my way into the seat. A sinking feeling in my stomach wasn't making this any easier. Somehow, I have a feeling that my hunch about this being my last visit here is going to be dead on.

My mother sits down beside me and rubs my back to try and comfort me. I know it's not her fault, but I'm just not as close to her and my father like we used to be. For some reason, I feel like they're hiding something from me, but they deny it when I bring it up.

The door to my right opens again. The footfalls are heavier and I can tell who it is before he speaks.

"Mr. and Mrs. Masterfield. It's so nice to see you again." His voice is supposed to be pleasant, but I can tell that he hates being here. I really wish I could have a doctor that actually cared about people.

"Steve, Mike, you've grown so much since I last saw you." He tells my brothers as he ruffles the hair on their head.

_Yeah, last week._ The thought goes through my head annoyingly as the disgusting cologne from my brothers drifts over to me. His ruffling their hair stirred it up. I swear, they put on enough cologne to permanently destroy someone's sense of smell.

"Twilight, how nice to see you. Did you do something different with your hair? It looks really nice."

_How would I know asshole?_ I think bitterly. _I'm fucking blind._ It's not that I resented being blind; I resented people making fun of me for it.

No one else seems to notice his insult though. So I respond politely, like my parents want. "No I didn't. It's just down like always."

"Yeah, always bland." Steve snickers to Mike. For his sake, I ignore the comment.

"Yes, well…umm." He turns on the spot. The air from his sudden turn makes me crinkle my nose again. He smelt like death and liquor. Not a good combination for a doctor. Unfortunately, I'm the only one that smells it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Masterfield, would you like to discuss this information around your children?"

"Boys, go amuse yourselves over there." My father says to Mike and Steve and they promptly run off to the entertainment area for sick kids. I knew where it was, but I never set foot there.

My parents sit down on either side of me. They each gently grab one of my arms as if they're scared I'll jump up and run away.

Dr. Barr sighs and begins. I don't like the sound of his voice. It sounds like a creeper who jumps young girls in the middle of the night. Unfortunately, he's the best special diagnostic doctor in the state.

First he tells me to open my mouth. I do so and he looks inside. Then he stops and grabs a light thing. He sticks it in both of my ears, and then he examines it. He also takes my temperature by rubbing a weird thermometer across my head and behind my ear.

He sighs at whatever the number is. Then he has me breath while he listens to my heartbeat with a stethoscope. It feels really cold, but I'm used to it. Dr. Barr starts all our appointments like this.

"Well, the good news is that we don't need to take blood from you today."

I sigh in relief. That was probably the best thing I'd heard all day. My parents aren't as thrilled.

"What's the bad news?" Mother asks.

I'm suddenly glad I couldn't see. I don't think I could handle the looks they must be giving me.

"Well, her temperature is still really high." He comments.

_No der genius._ I wish I could roll my eyes at him. But I'd always been like that, and so had dad, so I just ignore that.

Dr. Barr sighs. "Twilight, your organs are failing. The blood you give us is remarkable. It seems to be perfectly healthy, even better than normal. But from the scans and tests we've run, all your organs seem to slowly be shutting down."

I feel like he's talking to someone else. Like he's talking about someone else. This couldn't happen to me. "You feel fine right now, but soon they'll start shutting down completely. Our estimates say that your kidneys will go first. Your liver will follow, with your lungs and brain quickly behind them."

My parents sit there in shocked silence. For some reason, I can't grasp what's happening. Dr. Barr rattles off some numbers and figures as well as some time estimates, but I'm not listening.

Suddenly I jump up. "So all that medication was all for nothing?"

"I'm sorry Twilight. The medicine didn't seem to do anything."

"So…so…what are you saying?" I ask in despair.

His voice seems to come to me from a far distance as I sink back into the chair. The cold substance suddenly seems very appropriate.

"You're dying Twilight. You have about two months."

* * *

**Bob-the-lawyer: Just a reminder, please send reviews. Also, Xealvi wants me to start a challenge. She wants a name and a parent for a demigod that will turn evil in the story. If you could please give ideas in your reviews, that'd be great!**

**Xealvi: Bob-the-lawyer? What are you doing? I have cookies!**

**Bob-the-lawyer: N-n-nothing. I'm coming. *whispers to the audience* To the dark side I go...  
**


	3. A Ray of Hope

**Bob-the-lawyer: Welcome back to the story.**

**Xealvi: Sorry it took so long to update!**

**Bob-the-lawyer: As a reminder, she doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. But she does own Twilight, Phoenix, Lucius, Eddie, Ted, Steve and Mike.**

**Xealvi: Aw! You're doing a great job!**

**Bob-the-lawyer: Why, thank you ma'am.

* * *

  
**

**A Ray of Hope**

The minute we get back to our apartment, I rush inside. I stumble to my room and slam the door shut. For a minute, all I do is rest my head against the door and breathe.

Angrily, I band my head against the door. This shouldn't be happening. I couldn't be dying. I just couldn't be.

Steve and Mike didn't know yet, but they caught enough of the gloomy mood in the car to shut up. For that I was thankful. But my parents didn't do anything. They just kept looking at each other. It was this weird kind of look; like they were sending thoughts to each other or something.

Whatever. Angrily, I rip of my shoes and throw them on the floor in disgust. Now that my feet were free of their enslavement, I felt a bit better. Suddenly, an idea springs into my head. Granted, it's not a very good one; but I knew it would make me feel better.

I walk over to my dresser. I run my hand down the drawers until I reach the one that I know has shirts in it. After opening the drawer, I sort through all the fabrics, trying to find the one I was looking for.

There's a cotton one. I throw it back. My hands roam over all the different shirts. Then I find the one I'm looking for. I pull out a shirt that is delicately soft and would cling to my body like a stamp to a letter.

Smiling to myself, I take off my drab, itchy shirt and slip on the soft one. Then I move over to my bedside table and pick up a hairbrush. Right where I'd left it.

I run the teeth of the brush through my shoulder length hair. When I finish, it's smooth and soft to the touch. For a minute, I wish I knew what I looked like.

Quickly, I shake the thought from my mind. Soundlessly, I move to my door and press my ear against the hard wood.

Two pairs of loud footsteps echo in the room beside mine. That meant Steve and Mike were messing around in their room.

Next I listen for my parents. There was a pair of light footsteps coming from my parent's bedroom. I could hear two sets of voices from the same room though, so I know that my entire family is behind closed doors.

I grin to myself. Without another thought, I ease open my door and soundlessly walk to our front door. After pausing to check for signs of movement and finding none, I slip outside and make my way out of the apartment complex.

Once I'm outside, I take a deep breath in. My nose crinkles at the traces of smog in the air, but I cherish it anyway. Because it means that I'm outside, which is better than being cooped up in a building. Have I mentioned that I'm claustrophobic?

I walk to the side of the building, feeling my way along the wall. When the wall disappears from my fingers, I begin searching the ground.

Sure enough, the walking stick I'd stashed there earlier was still there. My heart feeling lighter than it's been since receiving my death sentence, I begin to walk to my favourite bar.

The way is extremely simple. My walking stick is purely for safety. Just because I was going to die soon, didn't mean I wanted to die today.

My feet slap the pavement, and I grimace. The substance was extremely hard and it made my feet burn. But I hated wearing the stupid shoes, so I coped with the pain.

In less than ten minutes, I'm in a narrow alley that leads to the back of the bar. The honks from the cars are fading behind me and soon I'm surrounded by silence.

This itself begins to scare me. I love quiet as much as the next guy, but when there was too much silence it was awful. Without sound the only thing I could rely heavily on was my sense of smell. And there was nothing to smell back here but the awful smell of garbage, waste and smoke.

"Twi! Didn't think I'd be seeing you here tonight." The gravelly voice calls out to me.

I thank my lucky stars. From the voice I could tell it was Eddie. He was a very nice security man that let me into the bar even though I was still about a month away from being eighteen.

"Hey Eddie." I say back, giving him a smile.

We'd been friends ever since we were kids. He was a good four years older than me, but he liked me well enough and was kind to me. Eddie knew the stress I went under and for the past year and a half whenever I needed a drink or a dance, he'd let me in.

"So how was the doctor's visit?" His gravelly voice portrays concern.

I frown and groan softly to myself. "That's what I came here to forget."

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea."

"Don't drink too much. I don't want to have to explain to your parents why I'm carrying you home drunk again."

I can't help but laugh. "You did such a great job last time though."

It's his turn to groan. "But it was so nerve-wracking. Promise me you won't drink too much."

I smile slightly. "I promise I won't drink enough that it's noticeable."

Eddie sighs. He knows me well enough to know that I'll keep that promise, even if I stretch the boundaries a little. "Alright. You want me to hold your walking stick?"

"Please." I breathe out thankfully as he takes it from me.

"You look really nice." Eddie admits.

'Thanks." I say, with a slight sad tone in my voice.

He doesn't notice though, and just opens the door for me. I walk inside, sure of every step. I'd been here that often.

Music blares all around me, and human bodies press against me as I make my way to the actually bar.

I find it and sit down on a stool. With a deep breath, I sit there for a minute as I let the music seep into my sense and tune out my depressing thoughts.

"Hey there beautiful." The sweet slick talking bartender says to me.

"Ted. How many times do I have to tell you I'm just not interested?"

"As many times as it takes until you say yes." He has a smile echoing in his voice. Most people would tell me that's impossible, but from the tone of a person's voice you can almost tell what their facial expression is.

"The usual please." I tell him.

A glass is pushed in front of me. I sweep it up and drown the whole thing in one huge gulp. The alcohol tastes metallic on my tongue and the drink burns the back of my throat. After settling in my mouth, the taste becomes tangy and sweet.

"Mmhmm." I mumble as I lick my lips. "You put something different in my usual?"

"Just my heart and all my loving." He laughs.

I chuckle along with him as he pours me another. Ted wasn't really interested in me. Sure he was my friend, but he was a ladies man and was always hitting on all the women. I wasn't any different. He knew that we'd never be together, but he 'couldn't turn off his charm' as he puts it.

I drown a second glass and then a third. A nice buzz begins to enter my head, and I smile. "Ted, can you come dance with me?"

"Course Twi." He tells the other bartender to cover for him and then he hops over the side of the bar.

Ted takes my arm and leads me out to the dance floor. He always has a hand on me, but it's not because he wants to touch me. After I came in here one day and nearly got trampled by all the other dancers, he came to my rescue and I admitted to him that I was blind. Ever since then, whenever I wanted to dance he came with me to make sure that didn't happen again.

He gave me enough room to twirl and sway to the beat by myself, though with doubles dances, we danced together. Ted would crack jokes and he made me laugh. Though I was drunk, I supposed I would laugh at anything. His jokes weren't really that funny actually; more sick.

After almost an hour of dancing, my buzz is wearing thin and I'm nearly drenched in sweat. I tell Ted so and he leads me back to the bar.

I sit back down on the stool and he pours me another drink. I swallow it and notice that there's not metallic taste.

Laughing, I push the glass back to him. "There's no alcohol in this drink."

He laughs. "Oh yeah, that's right. Unlike normal people, you can tell when a drink has alcohol in it."

We laugh for a minute. Then I shake the glass at him. 'I still want that drink."

"You're going to have to go home soon. I don't want you getting run over because you're drunk enough that you would actually go home with me."

"We both know that I knew get _that_ drunk." I hold the glass out again.

"No Twilight." He says firmly.

I pout at him, but settle for the lemonade he pours me. As he gives drinks to the other customers, we make a little small talk. After a while I begin to feel bloated with all the lemonade.

"What time is it?" I ask Ted.

"Uh, almost nine."

"Crap!" The word is drawn out of me. "My parents are going to be freaking out! I got to go! See ya Ted!"

I hop off the stool and rush out of the club before I hear what he says. The back door opens easily and I step out into the cool night air.

"Twilight! You're parents are going to kill you! What have you been doing?" The gruff voice barks at me.

I turn to Eddie. "I know, I lost track of time. I'm sorry. Can I please have my walking stick?"

He hands it to me, but he takes my hand. "I'm driving you home."

I don't argue. While my buzz was gone, I really didn't want to walk on the pavement again. Dancing with no shoes on does a lot of wear and tear on a person's feet.

We climb into his car. The seats are nice and warm from absorbing the sun's rays all day, but the car itself isn't stuffy. I relax in the seat as he starts the engine and begins driving.

Relaxing in a car is harder than it sounds. Not only because I'm claustrophobic, but I feel like I've lost control. And it only serves to remind me of something else I'll never be able to do because I'm blind.

After a few breathing exercises, we've arrived at our apartment complex. Eddie walks over to my side and opens up my door. He takes my arm and begins to walk me inside.

"Wait, don't you still have work?" I ask him.

His head shakes beside me. "Naw, I got relieved just as you come out."

"Oh okay." I sigh in relief. As much as I appreciated his help, I didn't want to get him in trouble.

We enter the elevator and he presses one of the buttons on the wall. I notice that we stand in the elevator longer than if we'd been going to his apartment.

"Where are we going?" I finally ask him as the door open.

"You're apartment." He steers me out of the elevator. "I'm going to help you out of a stick situation."

My shoulders sag in relief. "Thank you so much Ed. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He snorts. "You'd get in less trouble that's for sure."

I can't reply to that. It was true, that's why. But he knew that he wouldn't refuse me either and that's why he always feels really bad.

Eventually we come to a stop. Eddie reaches out and presses something on the wall. The doorbell. I dimly hear it echo in the room and then the door opens.

"Twilight." My mother breathes out thankfully. "Where were you? We were so worried!"

Eddie speaks up for me. "She came over to my apartment. We lost track of time."

"Thanks so much Eddie." She says to him with genuine warmth in her voice as she takes my arm.

'You're welcome Mrs. Masterfield." Eddie says and then he leaves.

My mother closes the door behind me and then steers me into the bedroom. Then she sits me down on the bed.

"Lucius, get in here!" She calls out to my dad.

His footsteps rush over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Twilight." He gasps as he enters the room. "Where were you?"

"She was with Eddie." My mother tells him for me. There was some truth in that, so I don't feel that bad.

"Thank the gods." My father whispers. That reminded me…didn't that boy, Alec, say the same thing earlier? What was going on?

They both cross the room to sit beside me on the bed. Dad wraps me in a huge hug. His warmth is nice, and feels relaxing though most people would cringe under the extra warmth.

My mom hugs me next. She's the opposite of dad. Her skin is almost as cold as ice, but it's just as relaxing to me.

She lets go of me and then speaks. "We have to tell you something Twilight."

"What?"

"Now, Twi. You have to promise us that no matter what we tell you, that you won't get angry with us." My dad says sternly.

Okay, now I was a little scared. "It can't be that bad."

"Please, just promise us."

"Okay Daddy." I whisper. "I promise."

Mom speaks up. "You know those Greek legends were told you about when you were a kid?"

I nod wordlessly and she continues. "You remember the gods? Zeus, Aphrodite, Athena, Poseidon and all them?"

I nod again. She sucks in a deep breath and then drops a bomb on my head. "Well, they're real."

I would laugh, except that they seem so sincere and serious. "You can't be serious?"

"It's true Twilight." My father confirms.

"But how do you know?" I cry out. "You have no proof!"

They both sigh in unison. "We know, because we're demigods. This makes you one too."

"A demigod?"

Dad nods and takes my hand. "A demigod is a child of a god or goddess. Your mother and I are both demigods."

I confused; thought not for normal reasons. "By definition that wouldn't make me a demigod. If both of you are demigods, then you each have one mortal parent. I don't."

He laughs. "She's defiantly your child." He tells his wife. "She's smart just like you. Shaper than the average tool in the shed."

She laughs. "I think you're talking about yourself again hun."

I put my hands up. "Okay, I hate to break up the love fest, but can we stay on track?"

"You're right." Dad says.

"So who are your parents then?" I ask them.

"My mother is Dawn. Obvious what she's the goddess of." Dad answers me.

"That explains your constant temperature." I remark. "And mine."

My mom nods beside me. "And my mother is Nyx; goddess of the night."

"And that explains why you're always cold and withdrawn." I remark. Then I whisper to myself. "And why I always find it hard to open up to people."

"Wait." I put up my hands again. "Aren't Dawn and Nyx sworn enemies?"

My father laughs. "They are. But they manage to co-operate when it comes to us."

"They blessed you when you were born." Mom tells me.

I swallow. "Do you think that has to do with…with my…my condition?"

"We don't know." My father sighs unhappily.

I nod understandingly. I was accepting their story. It made perfect sense. For my parents character, and everything else.

"Well, why did you really adopt Steve and Mike?" I ask.

"Their human stench." My mom says.

"Their what?"

"Human stench. We need to be protected from monsters. If we're surrounded by plenty of human stench, then the monsters don't think we're here."

"M-monsters? Like in all the Greek legends? They're real too?"

They nod. "Unfortunately so, they are."

"That's why we live in L.A, isn't it?" The conclusion pops out at me.

They laugh. "You're so smart." My father hugs me again.

"Well, why are you telling me now?" Another bump in the road.

Dad takes in a deep breath. "We want you to go to camp."

"Camp?" The suggestion sounded really simple, compared to the previous conversation. "I'm not nine."

"No, you don't understand. It's a special camp. For people like us. It's where I met your mother."

She laughs. "Yeah, I almost killed you when we met."

"That's not the only time you nearly killed me. Not to mention you died yourself."

She shudders. "I told Percy seventeen years ago, but I'll repeat it again: don't remind me."

He laughs and leans across me to kiss her. I shudder between them and break them apart. I don't think I wanted to know what they were referencing to.

"Why do you want me to go there?" I ask instead.

"One of the camp directors, Chiron, might have an idea of something that could cure you where mortal medicines can't." My mother snorts. "Never should have gone to the stupid mortal doctors in the first place."

Dad reaches across me to take her hand. "There's nothing you could have done."

"So…where is this camp?"

"It's off of Long Island. In New York." Mom answers as she strokes my hair. "We won't be going with you."

"Why not?" I know my voice sounds a little whiney, but I ignore it.

"We need to stay here and take care of Mike and Steve." My dad answers. "But we've arranged for our friends Annabeth and Percy to come here and take you there."

"Auntie Annabeth and Uncle Percy?" I say in confusion.

"They're not really related to us." My dad whispers in my ear.

As if on cue, the doorbell rings. Mom jumps up and bustles over to get it. Dad wraps his arms over me and I relax into them. This was almost as shocking as my death sentence. But I could see some hope now.

"Twilight!" Two voice cry out in unison.

"Auntie Annabeth! Uncle Percy!" I smile at them as I untangle myself from my dad's grip.

I walk in their direction, from the sound of their voices. Each one of them wraps me in a hug. They both feel like normal human beings. Actually, now that I knew we weren't normal, I was really curious as to how we looked.

"You ready to go to camp?" Auntie Annabeth asks me. Her voice is light, distinctly feminine.

"I think so." I answer them. "Just let me go pack some stuff."

"You want some help?" Uncle Percy asks. His voice is gruff, but happy and full of male swagger.

I smile at him. "I may be blind, but I'm not useless."

Uncle Percy shuffles his feet in embarrassment. "Sorry. Forgot."

I make my way to my bedroom and stuff a bunch of my clothes into a suitcase. I'm not really paying attention to anything that I'm stuffing inside. All my clothes will go in anyway. I won't own that much.

I'm about to pack in all my pills, when I remember I don't need them anymore. I smile smugly to myself. Then I quickly try to think of what else I may need.

I stuff in some deodorant, shampoo, conditioner, and other hygienic stuff. I toss in a couple books; in brail of course. I also toss in my bow and my lucky arrows.

Smiling to myself, I think of the lessons my mom would give me for that. She'd been teaching me how to use a bow and arrows since I could remember. I guess she'd been expecting this day.

Then the thought of monsters crosses my mind. With a slight frown on my face, I cross over to my bed and pull out a knife that was under the mattress. Hey, this was L.A. You never know when you might need it. I strap the knife to my leg, under my jeans.

With a release of breath, I pick up my suitcase and meet Auntie Annabeth and Uncle Percy by the front door. I give them a huge smile, and for the first time in my life I'm actually really excited.

"I'm ready."

* * *

**Bob-the-lawyer: Remember, Xealvi would still like name and god parent ideas! The character will be introduced in the next chapter, so please submit ideas! Oh, and the next chapter should be up in the next 2 days!**


	4. Camp HalfBlood

**Xealvi: *laughs* Yea! I got another chapter up! I'm trying to get a bunch done before I go on vacation.**

**Bob-the-lawyer: *whispers* Thank goodness for that.**

**Xealvi: What?**

**Bob-the-lawyer: N-nothing. She doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Xealvi: That's what I thought.

* * *

  
**

**Camp Half-Blood**

A good three days later, we arrive at the camp. We had to drive here instead of flying because apparently Uncle Percy ticked Zeus off in his younger days and could no longer fly in the air without getting zapped by a thunderbolt.

Fortunately no monsters found us, so for that I was extremely grateful. We ditched the car about a mile before we reached the camp. As we walk, I cling to Uncle Percy's arm.

They ask me a few questions, just in small talk and I give answers. I haven't seen then for a good five years, so there's a lot to catch up on.

I found out that they finally conceived a child. As I congratulated them, they told me I'd get to meet her. She was only about three years old, and was left with Chiron. Her name was Hannah.

They told me about their lives. Every other month they stayed at the camp to avoid monsters. Other than that, they lived in Alaska, which was why they didn't come and visit often. The two of them ran a small but successful general store. While, they admit that it's not much, it's a living and family is the most important to them right now.

Before I know it, we've reached our destination. Suddenly I catch a scent of something I've never smelled before. It was like a mix of something burning, a dark dank cave and pure light.

"What's that smell?" I ask Auntie Annabeth.

"What smell?" She asks back.

"It smells like something wet is burning. There's also something I can't really explain in any other way other than light."

Uncle Percy laughs. "You must be smelling the dragon that's guarding the Golden Fleece."

"The what?"

"The Golden Fleece." Auntie Annabeth answers. "It's what keeps the camp safe from monsters. We have a dragon guarding it so it's not stolen."

"Okay then." My voice was a bit nervous. Why wouldn't it be? I was walking by a dragon that I couldn't even see!

Once we've passed the dragon and the smell fades, I sigh. Auntie Annabeth and Uncle Percy both seemed just as relived. My guess was that they didn't like the dragon much either.

Suddenly I hear a pounding of hooves in the ground. I could tell it was hooves, because they sounded different that the pounding of feet.

Nervously I clutch Uncle Percy's arm with one hand and my suitcase with the other. We stop and wait for the person to get to us.

The noise stops and a voice speaks up. "Percy, Annabeth! Where have you been! I can't watch your daughter for an entire week without you telling me where you're going!"

"Mama!" A tiny girl's voice calls out.

Auntie Annabeth steps forward and takes the small girl the voice belongs to. "Hey Hannah. Did you have a good time with Chiron?"

"Pretty pony!' Is the answer she gets. Annabeth cuddles her daughter as she speaks to the man. "I'm so sorry Chiron. We didn't know it would take this long. _Someone_ is really bad with directions."

I feel her head turn and I know she's glaring at my uncle. He snorts. "One wrong turn and you never hear the end of it!"

"Who is this?" The man, Chiron asks. I liked the sound of his voice. It sounded very wise and full of the experience of many years.

"This is Twilight." Uncle Percy tells him carefully.

I let go of Uncle Percy and stick my hand out in front of me. "It's nice to meet you sir."

There's a pause, and then a hand grabs mine. His hands feel nice and strong, not wrinkly like old people. I'm stumped. How old was Chiron? I knew it was rude to ask though.

I drop my hand and grab onto Uncle Percy's arm again. If I was nervous before, now I was doubly so.

"She knows?" He asks.

"Yes." Auntie Annabeth sighs in relief. "Lucius and Phoenix told her three days ago."

Chiron snorts. "Well better late than never. Though I can't say I approve of their decision."

"They did what they thought was best." Percy says sticking up for his best friend.

"Why aren't they here with her then? Why are you bringing her?" Chiron asks. I wish they'd informed him a bit more. I was feeling a bit awkward.

Suddenly I have the urge to get his over with. Before anyone else can speak up, I do. "My parents aren't here because they have two adopted children to look after. I'm here because I'm dying and my parents thought you could help."

I shut up after my brief speech. If possible, I was squeezing Uncle Percy's arm even tighter now, but he didn't complain.

"Oh.' Chiron comments simply. "I see. Well, then. I suppose we should get you settled in."

I nod. Then he speaks up. "Do you know how you were conceived?"

I would roll my eyes if I could. "My parents had sex? Just going out on a limb here."

His voice tells me he's frowning. "You mother died the day afterward."

That makes me stop the sarcasm. "But she's alive now. She couldn't have died."

"But she did. She died in order to save the world from ending. At the time she didn't know she was pregnant, but it nearly broke Lucius's hear all the same. Your grandparents brought her soul back by combining their elements and returning a favor from Hades."

"So, she is alive right now?" Just had to get the facts straight.

"Yes, she's alive right now. But I think you needed to know that." With that, he turns and gallops off.

We begin walking again. My grip is lessened on Uncle Percy and he seems grateful. Then I think of a good question about Chiron. "Does her ever get off that horse?"

Neither of them answers me for a minute. Hannah bubbles out "Pretty pony!" once again. Then Auntie Annabeth speaks up. "Chiron is a centaur, Twilight."

"Oh." I say repeating Chiron's simply comment. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault." Percy tells me.

"He does smell and sound like a horse." I mutter.

We walk in silence the rest of the way. Finally we enter a wood cabin. I'm momentarily disappointed because the feeling of grass beneath my bare feet was gone.

"Twilight, we have to go now. I'm sorry we won't be able to stick around. Chiron will be here in a few minutes." Uncle Percy tells me sadly.

I wasn't about to show my fear. "Alright." I say instead.

"Say goodbye to Twilight Hannah." Annabeth whispers to her child.

"Bye bye Twilight!" The girl coos out to me.

Auntie Annabeth kisses me gently on the forehead. "Sorry hun. We'll try and come back soon."

They both leave with many goodbyes and many apologizes. Eventually I have to just boot them out the door to get them to leave.

So while I wait for Chiron to get back, I decide to familiarize myself with the room. Carefully, I set my suitcase down and open it. After shuffling through some items, I find my extra walking stick. With a smile on my face, I close the suitcase and begin to walk around.

My walking stick is in front of me and warns me if I'm about to run into anything. I spend the next ten minutes like this.

I figure out that there are two couches in the room, both in the center of the room facing each other. There is a little coffee table between them. By one of the walls, there is a whole line of chairs. My guess was that they pulled them out for meetings. Other than that, there wasn't any other furniture in the room. However, I did find that there were three more doors besides the one I entered. I didn't go in, just in case Chiron came back and found me snooping.

After I'm done looking around, I pick up my suitcase and drag it over to one of the couches. I would probably still need my walking stick for a week or two before I could walk around without needing it.

Only a moment after I've collapsed on the couch, the door opens. Chiron's' voice calls out to me. "Did Percy and Annabeth leave already?"

I nod my head. "Yeah, they said they had to go."

"Eric, you can come in." Chiron says to someone behind him.

The door closes behind them. Chiron speaks. "Well I'm sorry that they had to leave so soon. I've arranged for one of my students to show you around the camp. I'm still not sure where you'll be staying so you can leave your stuff here."

I nod my head again as I stand up with my walking stick. "Alright then."

Another voice speaks up. It's male, and sounds a bit like my friend Ted from back home. "I'm Eric Saunders. It's nice to meet you. My brother goes here too, but he's running late as always."

"I'm Twilight Masterfield. It's nice to meet you." I tell him.

"Shall we go?" He asks.

"Uh, okay." I say, wondering how on earth this was going to work.

I take a deep breath in and then walk towards where their voices were coming from. My walking stick was in front of me, but it still looked bad when I ran right into Chiron.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I say to him right after I bounce off him. I was still slightly shivering from the encounter. He really was a centaur. When I had bumped into him, the top half of him felt human, but the bottom half was defiantly horse-like.

"Are you okay?" Eric asks me. His voice sounds from right beside Chiron.

"Fine." I smile at him as I make a mental note to myself to learn echolocation.

We leave the cabin without me running into anything else. As soon as we're outside, I grab onto his arm.

"Uh." The sound escapes from his mouth. His breath smells a bit like vanilla. "Not that I would normally argue with this, but I've known you for about two minutes. Do you mind letting go?"

"Sorry." I let go of his arm. I knew it was probably in my best interest to tell him I was blind, but I didn't want to have to deal with the pity.

We stop moving and he begins talking. "Well, there's not much to show. It's all really simple. There are all the cabins."

His arms begin to move and my heart sinks. He was just going to point everything out to me. That wasn't going to help me at all.

"Those three are for the big 3. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. They've all been empty ever since Percy Jackson grew up and left."

Uh. My uncle was the son of Poseidon. It never occurred to me to ask who their parents were. I wondered who Auntie Annabeth's god parent was.

"Cabin one is Zeus. Cabin two is Hera. Cabin three is Poseidon. Cabin four is Demeter. Cabin five is Ares', my cabin." He looks at me, and I guess he's flashing me a grin. I want to scowl at him. Ares was the god of war. My guess was his children would have his same passion. I bet his brother would be just like him.

Eric continues. "Cabin six is Athena. Cabin seven is Apollo. Cabin eight is Artemis. Cabin nine is Hephaestus. Cabin ten is Aphrodite. Cabin eleven is Hermes. Cabin twelve is Dionysus and cabin thirteen is Hades. Then there are all the other cabins for minor gods and goddesses."

Then he turns to me. "Are you not marked yet? Is that why Chiron doesn't know where to put you?"

I snort. "I don't need to be marked."

Eric gives me a look. "Okay." He draws out the word.

"Oh, that sounded conceded didn't it?" I grimace. "Sorry. It's just, both my parents are demigods. So I'm not really going to be marked."

"Who are your parents?" He asks me.

"Lucius and Phoenix Masterfield."

"_The_ Lucius and Phoenix? They're almost as famous as Percy and Annabeth!" he sounds awed.

"Yeah." I answer uncomfortably. "And Annabeth and Percy are my aunt and uncle."

I can practically feel his mouth gaping open. I hunch over and wish he would stop. I hated being the center of attention.

"Is that it for the tour?" I ask him, trying to change the conversation.

"Uh, there's a lake and a forest over there." He points again and this time I do scowl.

"Thanks." I say sarcastically. "Can we go back now?"

"Uh, sure." He says. I know he must feel really weird about me, but I really don't care. As we walk, I notice that Eric smells a bit like cologne. Not completely drenched in it like my brothers, but enough that it actually was kind of nice.

"What's the walking stick for?" He asks me.

"Walking." I answer as I raise an eyebrow at him. "What did you want me to say?"

He shrugs beside me. "I dunno. I guess it was a stupid question."

We get back to the cabin. Eric opens the door for me and I thank him. We enter and I hear Chiron talking to someone else.

"Where are you?" Chiron asks. There's a silence, and I assume he's talking on the phone. "Well get here soon! It's dangerous for you just to be walking around."

Then Chiron talks to Eric, and I figure out that he hung up the phone. "Tour finished?"

Eric nods. "There's not much to show."

I want to laugh. Neither of them had bothered to ask me what I had thought of the tour. Personally, I thought it had sucked. This was why I hated museums.

"Can we sit down?" I ask.

"Sure." Eric answers and I walk over to the couch and sit down; thankfully not running into anyone.

Eric sits down right beside me. He talks to Chiron. "So where is she going to be staying?"

Chiron sighs. "I guess she can stay in the extra room in here, though I'll have to talk to Mr. D first."

"Who's Mr. D?" I ask.

Eric answers. "You don't know much, do you? Mr. D is Dionysus. He has to be here. It's a punishment."

I don't ask for what. I don't think I wanted to know.

Chiron speaks up. "Eric, your brother should be here soon. Then the two of you can go show Twilight the archery and the parrying building."

"There's an archery?" I ask excitedly.

"Yes. It's my favourite form of attack." Chiron says, his tone saying that he's smiling at me.

"I love archery." I tell him happily. "I've been practicing ever since I was little. My mom taught me."

Chiron laughs. "I bet she would. She loved archery. I wouldn't be surprised if you had her natural talent and more."

Well, I wouldn't argue with that. My mom was better than me, but she did have the advantage of sight. I was pretty good though.

Eric laughs. "Maybe. But how are you at sword fighting?"

I frown. "Never tried it. I'm okay with a knife though."

He laughs again. 'I'll teach you then. Maybe we can duel sometime after that."

"Maybe." I answer with a frown. I wasn't sure how well that would work for me. Possibly, but I would have to learn to fine tune my hearing to the swing of a sword first.

Suddenly the door whacks the wall as it opens. Then it closes again and a voice speaks up. "Sorry I'm late Chiron! Stupid dragon held me up again."

"That's not all." Eric snorts. "You probably got held up by some cat that was stuck in a tree."

I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. More the sound of the voice coming from the door. It was really familiar.

The voice speaks up again. "So what if I did? You wouldn't have done as much." I can tell that the speaker is male. The voice is also really nice and kind. "So, Chiron, who's the new camper you wanted me to meet?"

That's when I recognize the voice. I jump to my feet. "Alex?"

I can almost feel his shocked vibrations. "Twilight? What are you doing here?"

"My parents sent me here this summer."

"Who are-?"

"Lucius and Phoenix Masterfield." I answer already knowing what he's going to ask.

Alex whistles. "Well." He pauses. "That explains a lot."

Eric stands up behind me. "Wait, you know her?"

"Yeah, I met her briefly at the-" Alex stops when he sees me shaking my head furiously. He takes the hint and improvises. "At the library. We talked for a few minutes."

"I thought you went to work at a hospital?" Eric asks him.

Alex scoffs. "Just because I work at a hospital doesn't mean I don't read!"

"You like reading Twilight?" Eric asks me as if it was a foul thing.

"Actually, I love reading." I tell him, not bothering to mention that I read in Brail.

I could tell Alex was giving me a funny look, but I ignore it and sit back down.

"Alex is my brother." Eric mutters out loud. For a minute I'm shocked. They were so different. And it was really hard to believe Alex was a son of Ares. He was just so nice.

Alex walks over and sits on the couch opposite us, but doesn't remark on Eric's comment. Chiron clears his throat as if to clear the awkwardness in the air.

"Well, if you boys will, can you show Twilight the archery and the parrying building?"

"What about the rest of the camp?" Alex asks in confusion.

"I already showed her the rest of the camp." Eric retorts. Was it just me, or did he seem really competitive with his brother?

"You did?" Alex asks skeptically. I could hear a chuckle in his voice, and I know he's figured out that I haven't told either of them that I'm blind.

"Yes I did." Eric says tightly.

"Alright then. Let's show her the other buildings." Alex laughs.

"What's so funny?" Eric asks him as they both stand up.

"Nothing." He laughs again and I stand. I'm not mad at him though, because I know he's laughing at the situation and not at me.

Eric storms off in front of us and slams the door behind him. Alex apologizes for him. "He's just waiting outside. My brother has a very short temper."

I nod as Alex walks up to me. The smell of pine and peppermint drifts over to me and I smile. I really like his smell.

His arm brushes mine. "You want an arm?"

I grab onto his arm so it looks like he's just escorting me. "Thanks."

* * *

**A HUGE thank-you to Noell isthedaughterofApollo for her name suggestion! I really appreciate it! Please review as always!**


	5. James and Sophia

**A/N: I am SO sorry that I haven't updated this story in over a month! I have had the biggest case of writer's block for this chapter. I'm sorry it's short too, but please bear with me! Thanks!**

* * *

**James and Sophia**

We walk out of the cabin, my hands griping his arm. He doesn't mind though and keeps his arm upright, like he was escorting a lady.

"Finally." A sour voice says from my left. "What took you guys so long?"

"Eric, we were walking. We're not going to just appear out of nowhere just because you're bored." Alex snaps at his brother.

I hear a snort and I assume that it's Eric. Suddenly I feel a hand on my other arm. "I can escort you if you prefer."

"Thanks, but I'm good." I so did not want to get caught up in a sibling rivalry; but knowing my luck, I was already too late.

Eric lets go of my arm. "Fine then."

After a second Alex nudges me forward and we continue walking. "He went on ahead." He whispers in my ear, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine.

I nod. It was hard to hear footsteps in the grass; I suppose I would have to practice that later.

"You want me to actually show you around later?" He chuckles as he says it.

I nod. "I would appreciate that."

"No problem." Alex pauses before asking me another question. "How come you don't want anyone knowing that you're blind?"

I scoff. "I don't need the pity. It's bad enough that people pity me because I'm dying-" I stop in the middle of my sentence as Alex stiffens.

"You didn't know I was dying did you?" I laugh, more at myself than anything else. "I thought you knew for sure after escorting me to my doctor."

He shakes his head. "A guy can dream, can't he?"

I snort. "Dreams are lies."

"Not always." He whispers softly.

I shrug carelessly. "Whatever floats your boat."

"You don't believe in miracles?"

"I believe in facts. Facts that say I'm going to die; no matter how much I don't want to believe it." My voice catches at the end.

His other hand presses slightly on top of mine. "We'll fine a way to help you. I promise."

My lips twitch upwards slightly. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I'll keep this one." His peppermint breath smells so good to me.

"Thanks." I whisper softly.

"You're welcome." He whispers back softly as well.

"How come you're so nice?" The thought just blurts out of my mouth. "Isn't Ares the god of war?"

I can nearly feel the bad vibes coming off of him. It nearly makes me recoil, but I keep my ground. He starts slowly.

"My brother and I are twins, even though we don't look alike. But you wouldn't know anyway." I could have rolled my eyes.

"Well, my mother was a really gentle and kind person. I still don't understand why Area liked her, but I guess opposites attract. For some reason, Eric ended up like Ares and I'm like my mother. Not sure why exactly."

I can almost feel him wince. "No one else in my cabin likes me much."

"I think you're fine the way you are." The words are out before I can stop them.

His bad vibes seem to vanish completely. I can almost hear his heart speed up slightly. "Thank you."

After a while of silence he speaks again. "We're there."

I hear the creaking of a door as Alex leads me into a building. The smell of cleaners drifts up my nose, like the building was cleaned often. Then I hear the sounds of two metal objects striking each other.

As Alex leads me, we get closer to the sounds. Along with the striking metal, I can hear grunts as well as smell the slightly salty taste of sweat.

"Come on James! You got her this time!" I hear Eric's voice call out from somewhere to my left.

Someone laughs for a split second and then stops. My head turns slightly towards Alex, hoping he'll explain.

He bends down slightly to whisper in my ear. "James Black and Sophia Errand are fencing. When they're done I'll introduce you."

Fencing eh? Curious, I listen to the sounds. Their breath came fast through parted lips as they grunt with effort. I could hear their feet scrape against the floor and I could feel the air that the sword strikes make.

The battle goes on for a good ten minutes and by that time I could hear every single strike of their swords.

Suddenly the same voice that had laughed before, cries out in victory as his sword taps the other person.

"Good job James. You've mastered fencing quite well in a short amount of time." I hadn't heard this voice before. It was defiantly feminine, but it sounded very wise as if a lot of years were behind that voice. But it was very sweet.

"You had doubts?" This is the voice that had laughed before. It was defiantly masculine.

"Not with you dear." The girl laughs. It's a bell sort of laugh; a bit like my mother's.

Then I hear the sound of kissing. My face blushes remarkably and I turn my head away even though I know it's pointless.

Beside me Alex clears his throat, for which I'm extremely grateful. The kissing stops and I hear three sets of footsteps walk over to us.

"Great job James." Alex congratulates sincerely. "It was an amazing fight."

"Well she's not that hard to beat." He laughs.

The girl, who must be Sophia, laughs as well. "That's why I kicked your ass yesterday right?"

"I simply let you." He teases and they kiss again. I wince at the sound.

Alex clears his throat again and Eric laughs on the other side of me. Thankfully James and Sophia break apart.

"I want you guys to meet Twilight Masterfield." Alex introduces me. "She's the daughter of Lucius and Phoenix Masterfield."

I can feel the shock rolling off of those two. It annoyed me and I wish that everyone would just get over it. Alex was probably the only one not to make a big fuss. Chiron didn't count.

"I remember your parents." Sophia says reasonably.

"How old are you?" The question blurts out of my mouth before I can stop it. I knew I spoke impulsively. It was something I had to work on.

She laughs. "64 this September. I'm an ex-huntress though, so I only look about eighteen."

I must have looked a bit confused because Alex quickly whispers in my ear. "Huntresses follow Artemis, goddess of the hunt. While they're with her, they don't age. The only way they can leave is if they fall truly in love with someone."

She laughs again. "It's okay though. I don't mind you asking. I'm Sophia Errand by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I smile and nod my head. "You too."

"James Black." The guy says. "Son of Hermes."

"It's nice to meet you both." I tell them politely.

"So Alex, when did you get such a beautiful girlfriend? I didn't think you were capable." James laughs at the statement.

All of a sudden, I'm aware I'm still holding onto his arm. At the same time we both drop our arms and look away blushing. I can tell that beside me, Eric has suddenly gone cold and was glaring at someone.

"Sh-she's not my g-girlfriend." Alex stammers out.

"We barely know each other." I tell him a bit more firmly.

James snickers. "Sure. I'm sure brand new relationships fall under that category."

My face turns a dangerous red. Sophia takes James' arm. "Take it easy. She's new."

James chuckles. "All part of my charm."

Sophia laughs and kisses him briefly. Then she speaks to me. "You must excuse James. He's very sarcastic and witty or something but he's more bark than bite."

"Your cruel words wound my heart." James teases her.

"Well it's good to know you have a heart to wound." She laughs. "Come on. Let's go shoot some arrows. Maybe your luck has changed with that too."

"Hold on Soph." He turns to me. "You wanna fence with me?"

I can feel Alex tense up beside me even though I'm no longer holding his arm. It's obvious he's nervous.

He speaks up. "Actually she-"

"I'd love to." I cut in the middle of his sentence. "I'll fence you."

James grins, his aura excited. "Great! I'll go get you a weapon!" He bounds away, Sophia and Eric following.

"What are you doing?" Alex whispers fiercely to me. "You're going to hurt yourself!"

"I'll be fine." I tell him gently.

I think.


	6. Fencing

_A/N: Yes, I am back! Back from the grave known as school! *chuckles* I really am so sorry I haven't updated anything in a long time; and I will try and remedy that over the summer. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review and tell me all about what you think! :) Thanks!_

* * *

**Fencing**

I take a deep breath as James returns. As confident as I had seemed when I accepted the challenge to duel, I knew that if I wasn't careful, I could get seriously hurt.

"Twilight, you don't have to do this." Alex whispers in my ear.

"Yes I do." I whisper back.

"Alrighty then." James says as he reaches the rest of us. "Here's your rapier. I've already taken the liberty to seal it, and mine as well, so there shouldn't be any bad injuries if you prove to be incompetent."

"James." Sophie reprimands him.

"Relax sweetie. I'm just teasing". He laughs and I reach out in front of me to take the sword from him.

I wince slightly as the blade cuts into my palm, as I grab the sword by the wrong end. Quickly I feel for the handle before anyone can notice.

"Twilight…" Alex trails off, his voice worried, but I wave him off with my free hand.

I take a few steps forward, my palm stinging as the cut rubs against the leather of the handle. Nervously I lick my lips, and hold the sword at about my hip height.

"I'm ready." I tell my opponent.

"Alright then." James' voice comes from in front of me. "Fence!"

I don't hear the whistling of the blade before I feel it strike my leg.

"I win." James sounds, his voice upset. "You didn't even try and stop me."

"I was testing you." I make up a bullshit excuse. "Come on, go again."

"I don't think-" Alex starts, but Eric cuts him off. "Let her if she wants to Alex. What, you afraid of something?"

I hear Alex scoff behind me, but he doesn't answer his brother. I knew it would be wise to put the sword down and walk away, but I just couldn't resist this challenge.

"Fence!" James shouts.

This time I hear the whistling of the blade as it slices through the air, and at the last second I block him before he hits my shoulder.

His sword withdraws. "Very good." The next second I hear the blade again, and I knock it aside from poking me in the stomach.

"Heh, heh." I hear James almost giggle in delight. "Not bad, not bad."

He attacks again, but I can't hear anything, so I jump backwards, and hear the snap of the sword in the air where it would have hit me.

"James, go easy!" I hear Sophie yell at him.

"I am going easy!" He shouts back.

This time, I take the open chance and attack first. I slice across the area where I had heard James' voice, when my sword is halted by another blade. I clench my teeth as I feel a shooting pain up my arm, radiating from the cut in my hand.

"Very sneaky." James remarks as he pushes me back, retaliating with a cut of his own, which I manage to stop before hitting my shin.

"I don't like this." Alex mutters from behind me. "He's playing too rough against a beginner."

I ignore him, and attack again, only to be stopped by another blade once again. The vibrations of the swords as they clash makes my hand tingle.

I'm pushed back again, and I feel my grip on the sword becoming slippery. My sensitive nose picks up the coppery smell of blood, and I wince as Alex's prediction comes true. I had hurt myself.

Since I was preoccupied, I don't hear the blade until my sword is knocked out of my hand. When that happens, I hear a feminine gasp.

"Oh my gods, Twilight!" Sophie gasps. "James you put down that sword right now!"

"Yes ma'am." James reacts automatically, and I hear a clatter as the metal hits the wooden floor.

"Damn it!" Alex curses and I feel his hands grab mine. "I told you that you'd get hurt."

I snatch my bleeding hand away from him. "I'm not a baby Alex. I can take care of myself."

Alex sighs. "Eric, go get Chiron." I hear footsteps scamper off as I hear a ripping noise.

"Twilight, give me your hand." Before I even give it to him, he takes it and wraps some cloth around it. It perks my interest for a moment as to where he got cloth, but then I remember the ripping noise, and my face flushes instantly.

I turn my head away from him just as James begins to laugh. "This _so_ makes me believe that you two aren't dating."

"Shut up James." Alex snaps back at him as he finishes tying the cloth around my hand.

"That should stop the bleeding for a while, but you should really get it checked out. That's why I told Eric to get Chiron. He should be able to help." Alex squeezes my wrist slightly, to comfort me, before he lets go.

"I'm sorry Twilight." James apologizes. "I didn't think I was pushing you too hard."

"It's alright." I tell him. "It was my fault anyway."

"Come on, let's get out of here." Alex gently tugs on my arm, and I follow him.

We leave behind James and Sophie, until I feel the warm sunshine on my face, and I know that we're outside.

"What happened?" I hear Chiron's worried voice appear out of nowhere. "And where's your shirt boy?"

"She cut herself while she was fencing James." Alex explains, not even trying to hide his disgust with the whole situation, or acknowledging the other question. Even as I feel the heat rise to my face, I feel myself almost wish that I could see.

"Chiron sighs. "Here. Drink this, but not too much. It'll help."

I reach out my hand and feel a small bottle brush my fingers. I grasp to container and open the bottle. Slowly I bring it to my lips and take a small sip. I scrunch my nose in confusion. It tasted like peppermint! But I love peppermint, so I drank the rest.

"What did you taste?" Alex asks me once I finish drinking.

"Peppermint." Then I pause. "Why?"

"It tastes different for everyone." He explains. "When I drink it, I taste caramel." I feel vibrations as he shakes his head. "But that's beside the point. How do you feel?"

I test my injured hand; feel no pain at any movement. "I feel great actually."

I hear him sigh in relief. "Well, that's a good thing. Thanks Chiron."

He snorts. "No problem, but try not to injure yourself again Ms. Masterfield."

"Gotcha sir." I answer him as he trots away.

"Next time, will you please listen to me?" Alex asks in concern.

I can't help but smirk. "Maybe."

He laughs. "Fine. How about that tour now?"

"Sounds good." I smile.

"Alright. We'll start at the Ares cabin, as I kind of need to get a new shirt."

I blush. "You didn't have to rip your shirt off for my hand."

I hear him laugh slightly under his breath. "It was the first thing that I thought of."

"Well aren't you quite a gentleman?"

"Quite." He answers and he holds out his hand for me. "Shall we?"

"We shall." I take his arm and he begins to lead me off to the Ares' cabin.


End file.
